


Do I Need A Babysitter?

by Fanficanatic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Canon Gay Character, Cute Dorks, Dom Jason, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Happy Ending, Horny Jason, M/M, OOC Jason, Second favorite pairing, Smut, Sub Nico, Teasing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: Nico is too old for a babysitter, but his parents think he's not able to handle the house without one. So they give him Jason.Big mistake.M/M Warning, very graphic sex





	

"Why do I need a babysitter again?” 

Nico Di Angelo lay on his bed, playing around with a controller cord, barely listening to his stepmom blabber about waking up late and paying attention. His family would be going to Maine for an entire week and Nico could not stand the boringness of the state. All he wanted to do for the summer was stay home, not socialize, and probably only go out so that he could eat McDonald’s, since they didn’t deliver. But there was one catch if he wanted to do all that, and that was get a babysitter. A freaking babysitter when he was already 15 and a half.

“I just don’t see the need for one. I mean, I’m pretty self sufficient.”

“Nico, you’re also self destructive. How will I be able to think straight when you can stick a knife in yourself at a moment’s notice?” Persephone was Nico’s dad third wife, and was only the second one he met. All in all, she was alright, a bit over here and there about health and food, but she could be really blunt if need be. Her comment made Nico really angry too.

“Listen here, bitch! I’m not going to fucking cut myself! I’m not a toddler reaching for every shiny thing, okay?” Persephone rolled her eyes and glared at Nico.

“This is what I mean. And don’t talk to me like that, you punk. I’m going to go with your dad to Maine and we will have fun and we will fuck. HARD.” Nico cringed at the thought of his dad having sex with this… woman. “So to ease my mind from your trigger happy fingers, or should I say knife happy, we are setting parameters such as a babysitter. Now, I may sound like a bitch and I am not trying to, but I am your mother as of 2 years and I care about you, so please don’t act so whiny.”

Nico grunted unhappily. “Fine, I was just going to stay holed up in my room for 7 days while Hazel has her equestrian training school and you go and do boring shit in Maine. The babysitter won’t even come up the second floor.”

“I don’t want you to scare them off, your dad is paying a lot of good money for this help, so at least introduce yourself and come downstairs for food and water.” Nico groaned, the thought of moving tiring him already.

“Okay! When do you leave?”

“Tonight. I expect you to be downstairs before we leave, because that is when you meet your babysitter.”

“I hate the word babysitter, can we call them a caretaker?”

“No.”

* * *

Nico lay low on the bottom floor, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. The enemies troops had just tripped his trap and he could sense them from 500 feet away. His magic was at full strength and he gained a buff potion from a teammate, so all he had to do was…

“NICO!”

“GAAH!” Nico misclicked and threw the potion on himself, wildly swinging at anything that would connect. The enemy's entire fleet arrived and was destroyed in seconds, along with the enemy’s avatar. The words “You Have Won” flashed upon the screen, as well as a myriad of colorful phrases through his headphones. He quickly exited the game and logged out of his account before the other guy could insult him further. Nico, in only his black basketball shorts and favorite big t-shirt, ran out of his room and down the stairs, not so excited to meet his new babysitter. What if it was an old lady who smelled like wet dog, or an annoying teenager like from the movies who only talks on their phone and disregards the shit out of his house? Those thoughts were pushed to the back of his head when he arrived at the front door, however.

“Fucking hell, what…”

“Finally, Nico, you’re here! Me and your father were just about to go out, so I'll make this quick. This is Jason, he’ll be watching over you while we are gone.”

The guy she pointed out certainly did not look like an old lady. He was over six foot with short cut blonde hair, blue eyes, and healthy looking pale skin. He wore dark blue jeans with a purple T-shirt, as well as a black letterman with the words _Grace_ embroidered on the front next to some badges and pins. In his hands held a smartphone, possibly texting someone how he had to miss their awesome party to babysit a 15 year old.

“He just moved from California and needed a quick job, so we asked him. He will be staying in the guest room downstairs for a week. He’s 17 years old, so go talk about video games or something.” Nico’s father, Hades Di Angelo, appeared at that moment. 

“We have to leave. Nico, don't burn the house down.” Not like he couldn't buy ten exactly like it, but Nico didn't say anything about it. Hades took that little silence as a means of talking to Jason.

“And you, I have money for the week laid out on the table plus a list of restaurants that take out and don’t taste bad. Take care of Nico, please. He can be… difficult.” Nico rolled his eyes at the toned down comment, but Jason took it in stride.

“No problem, sir. I'll make sure he’s well taken care of. Have fun in Maine.” His low, smooth voice reverberated throughout the house, sending unexplained chills through Nico’s spine.

“We will. Thank you, Jason. Goodbye Nico.” Hades gave Nico a “don't be rude” look before slamming the door shut, locking Nico in with his babysitter. 

What a terrible word. 

Nico started walking towards the staircase, ready for some more alone time. He waved Jason goodbye, hoping he would already forget about the small boy with black hair.

“So, Jason, I'm going to go into my room and just play some games, kitchen is over near the painting, and the TV has about 1,000 channels, so I'm sure you'll… What's with that smile?” Nico turned around to see if Jason had left to go off and was surprised to see him still standing there, a smirk fixated on his face. “Enjoying the view or something?”

“Hell yeah, you got a nice ass.” Woah there. Nico did not expect that at all coming from such an American All Star looking guy. He decided to just roll his eyes and ignore the dude.

“I'm going upstairs. Enjoy some of the food in the fridge.” Nico tried to leave, but Jason briskly stride up to him and grabbed his arm, halting his movements.

“C’mon, don't you want to have some fun? I'll make this week for you worthwhile.” Nico jerked his arm away and patted the cheek of Jason.

“No, I'm good. I don't even like guys.”

“Liar.” His response was so quick, like the snap of a finger. “I know you like guys just from the way you ogled my body when your mom was leaving. And I like the way you look, cutie. So let's do something… physical. Exciting.” Jason grinned and Nico almost melted at the sight of it, but resisted.

“Well, sorry man. I might like guys, but you ain't getting none of this tonight. I'm a virgin and I'd like to stay that way.” Nico ran back up the stairs while Jason watched the boy retreat back to his room. His ass was defined nicely in the basketball shorts, and Jason swore he would get in it by the end of the week, for sure.

Nico ran to his room and locked himself in his personal bathroom, pulling down his shorts and groaning at the relief his cock received. He may have been only 15 but his dick was pretty over sized, about 7 inches and still growing. Nico really wanted to jack off right then and there, yet tore off his clothes and ran into the shower, blasting the cold water. His erection immediately died off and he stood in the cold, breathing hard and trying not to think about the devilish way Jason looked when he wanted to have sex with him. Besides, he was only 15, and Jason was 17. In another country and time period, it might have been okay but now in modern America that was a no go. So he just had to ignore the fuck out of him, no problem.

* * *

Over the next few days, Nico stayed locked up in his mancave for a few hours, only to reemerge at rare occasions for food and to move around his muscles. Only twice did he encounter Jason, and both ended with him getting touched. Once, where he was in the kitchen trying to reach a bag of Lays, Jason came up from behind and pushed him to the counter. If Nico hadn't taken wrestling in middle school and knew how to get out of such a maneuver, his neck would have been marked up. 

The second time, Nico had been wondering what Jason was watching only to trip on a phone charger wire and flop right into Jason’s lap. Jason was initially surprised, but that went away once he realized Nico was in a compromising position. Luckily. Nico wriggled his way out before he could be reprimanded for his “lewd behavior”.

On the third day, after walking around a bit, Nico went through his routine of locking his door as to not let in horny blonde people, put his headphones on, and started a new game. Strike after strike, kill after kill, Nico got into his groove and stayed glued to his seat. The gore and blood of the MMO made his body rush with adrenaline, making him sweaty. To try and help with that, Nico decided to ditch all his clothes and play naked. So much better.

It was so refreshing and relaxing that when he was done with a few matches, it had been already 5 hours. Half past 8 by then. 

A loud grumble erupted inside of the room and Nico groaned. His stomach was aching for food since he had not eaten for about 8 hours, and all the phone numbers to restaurants were downstairs. Nico set down his headphones and turned off his PC. Clothes were thrown on haphazardly as he didn't care how he looked when he received the food. Like, who needed underwear, really? The black haired teen shoved his wallet in his pocket whilst walking downstairs to order some food and receive nourishment.

As Nico walked down the stairs, he heard the sound of people’s voices come out of the theater room, signifying that Jason was indeed in front of the television and that he was watching it. Nico sighed and continued on his way. Nico found the piece of paper with restaurants and the wad of money used for food, which had gone down a significant amount. Nico shook his head at his idiocy and put his wallet off to the side.

He decided to call up for some old fashioned deep dish Chicago pizza, extra large meat lover’s with mushrooms and extra cheese, and a two liter bottle of Coke. He also asked the dude if the deliverer could go next door to the fruit stand and grab some pomegranates, as Nico knew the place. He hung up the phone with a grin on his face, excited for a good meal. 

Nico turned around to go back to his room before gasping in surprise. Jason was standing behind him, cradling a popcorn bowl and having a confused expression on his face.

“Hey, cutie. I thought you were playing your video games. Finally ready for some real action?” Jason slowly gyrated his hips in the air with a giant grin while Nico shook his head.

“No, you’re not gonna fuck me. I’m getting pizza and coke, so keep eating your popcorn, bub.”

“Pizza? Tell me you got meat lover’s from Mazzeritto’s?” Nico’s eyes widened as he cautiously nodded his head.

“Yeah, I got the deep dish version of it.”

“Dude, I love you right now. I just finished the last of my popcorn and I’m just starting to watch some Disney movies; want to join me while we wait for the pizza?” 

“Disney movies? Really? Wait, what do you mean wait for the pizza as if you’re going to get any! I ordered that for myself!”

“And what size is it?” Nico tried to glare menacingly, but it just came off as pouty and sulky.

“Fucking extra small like your dick.” Jason laughed heartily, a deep throaty laugh, making Nico want to just walk away and jack off to the sound of it.

“So extra large. Well then, you are definitely not gonna finish that pizza. That’s humongous, and I can help you eat it. I haven’t had Mazzeritto’s since I first arrived here in New York about two months ago, and I’m not gonna let you ruin that opportunity.” Nico just threw his hands up in the air and walked over to one of the theater room’s couches, Jason in tow. 

Nico jumped towards one of the couches and landed perfectly on his back, snuggling into the arm. Jason took up the other side of the couch, turning back on his marathon of classic Disney films such as the current one, Beauty and the Beast.

“Why you watching these movies anyway? The nostalgia?” Jason nodded his head.

“They remind me of my childhood in California. I’m still a little homesick, but these movies have good memories of when I would stay indoors after football practice and watch them with my sister. Now we are here with my dad, woop dee doo.” Nico wanted to say more if not for the loud musical number appearing on the television which enraptured Jason to the point of no speaking. Nico resigned to watching, if not a little defense as Jason tried to put his hand on Nico’s leg multiple, multiple times.

In the middle of Beast’s showing of his library, the doorbell rang loudly, ruining the silence that Nico and Jason had finally agreed upon. Nico even stopped fighting Jason and his hand was rubbing up and down his smooth leg.

Jason ran up like a child on Christmas, money in hand. Nico trailed behind, grabbing his wallet and hoping to steal the pizza and run off to his room for some peace and quiet. Jason opened the door and there was a pizza girl standing there, wearing a baseball cap and holding both the pizza and a Coke bottle, plus some pomegranates.

“Nico! I got your pizza…. Hello, who are you?”

“I'm the babysitter. Nico over here apparently needs one.” Nico ran up to the door, red faced. He snatched the money out of Jason’s hand and gave it to Reyna. She placed the pizza and pomegranates in his hands, Coke in Jason’s while her eyebrow arched up in a “tell me” expression.

“Reyna, I'm so sorry. Persephone wanted me to get one after my… episode last month, so just give me the pizza and I'll give you an extra $20 not to talk.” Reyna crossed her arms playfully.

“I don't know, Percy might get jealous that you are inside a lonely house with someone that’s “your type”...”

“$50 of my own money and you fuck off.”

“Deal.” Nico took his wallet out of his pocket and gave her some of his money. She pocketed the tip and smiled at Jason.

“Watch out, he’s a feisty dude. Sucking dick almost every week.”

“Reyna! That's not true!” Nico screamed at Reyna as she danced away, the Latina doubled over in laughter. Nico slammed the door in her face.

“Jason, don't listen to her. She's a-”

“Who’s Percy?” Nico sighed and turned around to find a curious Jason holding the Coke like a baby.

“He’s this dude I crushed on when I was younger, we’re friends now.”

“Friends as in…”

“Just friends. I don't suck his dick, kiss him, nothing. I don't even see the purpose of telling you this shit, you creep.”

“Well, I do plan on bedding you by the end of this week, so there's that.”

“Give me that Coke so I can drink some and shove the bottle up your ass.” Jason chuckled and a dark look set upon his face, his blue eyes gleaming with lust. He reached up to ruffle Nico’s hair, which was oddly eerie.

“I haven’t had sex in a long time, so I suggest that you don't test my will to pin you down and shove “this” up your ass.” Jason pointed down at his crotchal region, which had a very big bulge protruding. “But I don't like rape. I just want both of us to enjoy it. So let’s eat some pizza.” At the last line, he perked up and scurried over to the kitchen. 

Nico was stunned. He stood frozen as the blond teen’s words hit his ears. What the fuck was that? Did he really want to have sex so much with him? Why? And what was with his sudden mood switch? All these questions unanswered, Nico shook off his nerves and reverted back to his normal cynical attitude as he entered the kitchen.

Jason had set out plates and cups for them to lay their pizza slices on. Nico opened the box and behold, the piping hot pizza lay seductively on the cardboard platter. Nico and Jason both grabbed their overspilling slices and cups filled with bubbly Coke, where they retreated back to the theater room. Jason grabbed the controller and started the movie back up again, where they devoured the pizza and downed the Coke. After they had each gotten a few slices each, both were satisfied. 

“Hey man, let’s go clean up.” Both boys got up and walked over to the kitchen, where Nico placed their dishes in the dishwasher while Jason put away the leftover pizza for tomorrow and washed his hands.

Nico approached the sink to wash his hands, lathering them in soap. As the water flowed over his hands and cleaned them of grease and excess pizza sauce, Jason placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You sure can eat a lot. I never expected you to chow down that 5th slice with that much ease.”

“Try being holed up in a room for a few hours with no food. It’ll make you see things in a very easy light.” Jason ruffled his hair again and Nico grumbled, upset that someone messed up his hair.

“Why are you so grumbly? You’re hair's a mess, dude.”

“Don’t touch me.”

“But I like touching you. You’re funny when you get touched.” Jason proved his point by running a hand up Nico’s side, getting a shiver out of him.

“Jason…”

“And this.” Jason proved his point once more by trailing his fingers upon Nico’s neck. He then proceeded to shove his hands under Nico’s shirt.

“Okay, Mr. Handsy. I need you to chill out for a moment. I also need a towel.” Jason procured a towel from the hanging rack and gifted it to Nico.

“Master, here is your towel.” Nico rolled his eyes and replied in a presumptuous British accent.

“No, I don’t need that towel! I’ll find it myself, now go and clean the garage as punishment!” Nico replied in an even worse version of the accent. Jason rolled over onto the side counter, his hand on his stomach.

“That was so bad, we probably offended an entire country, shit! At least you have a sense of humor.”

“I’m not dead inside, dude. Now, I’m going to play some games.”

“You’re no fun, how about another movie?” Nico paused, thinking over his options. He did enjoy the movie they were watching but Jason might touch him again. He didn’t exactly trust the older boy yet. But what could go wrong?

“Okay, but on the condition you don’t try and fuck me.”

“Deal.” Both teens retreated towards the theater couches where, unsurprisingly, they picked the same couch. Nico took up an entire 2 cushions with his 5’6 form and Jason took up the last one, legs entangling with Nico’s.

“Hey! What did I say?” Jason’s eyes widened.

“Just because I touch you means I want to fuck you? I’m not dealing with that shit…” Jason propelled his body to the side and squeezed himself between Nico and the seat cushion. All the while, Nico tried to escape, screaming mercy.

“You’re invading my private space! I feel cramped!” Nico squirmed around like an eel while Jason used little of his athletic strength to keep him at bay.

“Fuck off.” Jason happily snuggled himself into the arm of the couch, holding Nico in his arms. The movie started and Nico begrudgingly lay defeated, not enjoying the feeling one bit.

Not enjoying the warm arms encircling his waist and under his neck, securing him from falling off.

Hating the manly and aromatic smell that emanated off of Jason.

Despising the chest he could lie on like a pillow and fall asleep, a soft breath traveling down his back soothing him.

Absolutely loathing the comfort and closeness of it all. Yeah.

“You seem pretty calm now that I’m “fucking” you, hmm?”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“You’re so cute.” Jason didn’t stop acting like a lovesick boy even though they only met that week. Was it possible for someone to be that enamoured? “I like it when you’re fussy. You need to lighten up, though.

“Yeah, lighten up. Just rub my ass all over your crotch.” 

“I like that idea.”

“Of course you fucking would!” Nico sank lower into Jason’s chest, trying to ignore the strong man behind him.

The movie kept going and going, with Nico paying less and less attention as more and more of Jason touched him. First it started with his hair, then his chest, and now the hand had finally traveled all the way down to his stomach, inside his shirt.

“So you really don’t want to fuck me, huh? This was all a ruse to stick your finger in my belly button?” Jason shrugged into the nape of his neck.

“Nah, I’m just bored. Why are you so prissy?”

“Might be the fact that someone I didn't know even a week ago is able to lock my arms in place and touch me.”

“Well, you haven't said anything bad about it…” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Are you deaf? I've been saying things like stop and no for the past 3 hours. That's where your family taught you to cease your actions.” 

“But I want to fuck you so bad! Please?” Jason made taking someone’s virginity sound like asking for another cookie out of the cookie jar.

“Hmm, let me think… no.

“Gah, you’re such a tease.”

“Tease? Fucking…” That’s where Nico finally snapped. “I’m just gonna give you what you want, you annoying fuck.” Nico turned around in his position and stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry near the shocked teens face. He pounced and nuzzled his face into the other’s warm neck and blew hard. Jason laughed with the action, opening his neck more in the process.

“How about some of this?” Nico lightly kissed at a sensitive part of the neck, near the collarbone. Jason whined, not able to control him now. The dark haired child placed soft kisses all over Jason’s neck and around the shoulders, eliciting cries of _yes_ and _tease_.

Then, Nico did the unthinkable.

Turning back around, he grinded his ass on Jason. Jason went to moan, but paused mid sound. All you could hear was his controlled breaths release from his mouth.

“Hey, why did you stop? Afraid I'm going to call the police on you for sexual harassment?” Nico wiggled his hips a bit more, not caring now if Jason fucked him because his hormones were taking control. “Jason?”

Jason took some deep breaths and wrapped his strong arm around Nico’s neck. He yelped and tried to buck off, but the blue eyed boy’s grasp stayed vigilant against the struggle. The way that Jason took control made Nico worried, but also immensely horny. Jason got close to his ear and whispered to him in a low, possessive growl. 

“You don't have underwear on, hmm?” Oh shit. Nico totally forgot he had not put on any underwear in the amount of time that he left his room and talked to Jason.

“W-well, you see… Hey, this is my house! I can wear whatever and go around however I please, so -Ahh!” Nico’s voice dissolved into a cry when Jason bit his neck, sucking at a vein. Nico had finally broken Jason, whether he wanted to or not.

“Slut.” Jason pushed down Nico’s shorts slightly to reveal a hot piece of ass, literally. He groaned erotically and began an excruciatingly slow grind against Nico’s ass, his jeans straining to let his dick out.

Nico, unlike the other two times, couldn't do anything but moan and try to wriggle his way out using no arms as Jason’s other hand was holding them behind his back. He rest his head to the side on the leather couch, panting hard in ecstasy. There was no way of getting out of this situation, with him getting utterly molested by this bigger dude.

Jason silently humped Nico with his face pushed into the arm of the couch, trying to get any noise that he could out of the Italian. Nico released small squeaks and little mewls of want from his lips, trying not to moan as loud as he could. Jason rapidly gained speed, grinding on Nico’s ass with brutal thrusts, up and down. How the fuck did they go from eating pizza and watching Disney to laying on a couch, getting almost fucked, ass cheeks wide open?

Those thoughts went out the window as soon as Jason pushed his fingers into Nico’s open mouth. Nico’s lips closed right around the digits while Jason pumped them in and out, coating them fully in saliva.

“You like these fingers in your mouth, hmm? Well, guess where they are going next.” Jason ripped them from the hot cavern that was Nico’s mouth and sped up his incessant rough humping. Nico knew where they were going, and tried to stop him.

“Nggh, noo… I don't wanna…” Jason arched his eyebrow and licked Nico’s earlobe, eliciting a small cry from him.

“I know what you want, I am the babysitter.” Jason once again licked the earlobe and stuck it in his mouth, sucking on it. A blast of pleasure flowed through Nico’s stomach, almost unbearable at this point. He could not handle this much at one time, but he wanted more. All he could think about was more. He mewled softly, letting Jason bite and play his earlobe. 

Jason placed his wet fingers near Nico’s entrance and let go of Nico’s restrained arms. His free hand immediately slapped Nico’s ass, making him yell in pain and open up. Jason thrust his index finger inside.

Nico gasped, feeling a burning pain in his bottom region. He started to cry and wiggle, pushing the thick finger inside even deeper. The black haired boy looked like a mess, eyes red from tears of pain running down his face and black hair matted with sweat. His neck had a giant red mark on it from Jason’s bite, and his T-shirt was all rumpled from the pin against the couch.

Jason waited till Nico stopped moving, and began to shove his digit inside and out, opening Nico’s tight, virgin hole. The smaller boy moaned sinfully, his voice already hoarse. Jason shoved his hand through Nico’s shirt and in through the top, covering his mouth. Growling extremely out of character, he leaned all of his body weight onto Nico and kissed his neck. With his newfound dominance, Jason inserted a second finger, scissoring the inside to try and accommodate both intruders.

Nico didn't know whether this was a punishment or a gift, but he was milking the consequences for all that he could. The barely clothed boy bit Jason’s hand, which released his mouth almost instantly.

“Ow, what the fuck?” Jason shoved both fingers in until it reached his palm as a repercussion. Nico yelped in surprise and tried to speak, but Jason pulled both fingers out and flipped him over. Their eyes connected, stormy blue eyes and confused dark brown eyes. The blue eyes widened and the boy connected to them bounded upwards.

“Oh fuck, fuck, shit. I'm so sorry, I never meant to do that to you. I was about to kiss you, but then I… I was just kidding at first, but then I took it too far and…”

“How fucking dare you!” Jason cringed when he heard the ragged, broken voice of Nico. 

“I know, I'll just… I'm really sorry, please don't call the cops!” Nico growled and pounced at Jason, who held his arms in front of himself, trying to protect what little dignity he held.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jason suddenly stopped and looked at Nico, who was raking his hands over Jason’s body hungrily. “How fucking dare you do all that hot shit to me and suddenly go all goody two shoes “chastity” on me? Finish me, fuck me, control me, I don't care! You can freaking care about that stuff later!” Nico crossed his arms and kept staring at Jason, who was utterly lost until the words processed through his brain. He could do whatever he wanted?

Jason grinned, and Nico knew he messed up when he said what he said. The older teen picked up Nico, who yelled loudly in protest, and rushed upstairs to the black haired boy’s bedroom. He dumped him on the bed unceremoniously where Nico flopped around like a fish.

“Fuck! Sheesh, you’re excited.”

“Strip your clothes.” Nico chuckled lightly.

“What a mood change you had. It’s almost as if you didn’t really mean that apology.” Jason’s smile was replaced almost instantly with a dry expression.

“I really am sorry though. Now let me repay you as soon as you strip, god dammit!” Nico didn’t even think twice, what with that hot murmur escaping Jason’s lips. His clothes were across the room in seconds, leaving him bare nude. Jason chuckled, amused.

“I never thought you would be that big…”

“What can I say, I am Italian.” Nico stuck his tongue out at Jason childishly, closing his eyes for a split second before popping them back open to find a greater surprise.

Jason Grace had taken off his pants and underwear and was only wearing his letterman and purple shirt.

And by the gods was he huge, even bigger than Nico’s. His giant member fell down the middle of his crotch so it hung in the air, just asking to be sucked. Jason pumped it a few times and it grew bigger, making Nico whimper at the engorged size. 

“What? Just because I’m American doesn't mean I can't have a huge one? My feelings are hurt, and so is this guy’s. Kiss him to make him feel better?” Nico groaned at the roleplay given, but gave into it nonetheless. He lunged across the bed for the prize awaiting and grasped it, trying to stick it all in his mouth.

To say it simply, it was impossible. The cock was, as stated, huge and Jason wasn't making it easier when he thrust forward in anticipation. Nico gagged and backed out, gasping for air. He resorted to licking it from base to tip, suckling the tip like a pacifier. Jason moaned loudly and grabbed Nico’s hair, guiding him to all the different spots of his cock to cover the entire area. Nico grabbed the balls as well and sucked on them as well, making Jason almost cum from the foreign feeling.

“Fucking hell, Nico. This must not be your first time, considering you’re so fucking good.” Nico decided to humor Jason a bit about his v-card.

“Oh yeah, Reyna wasn’t lying. I do suck dick every week. Plus some fucking if I’m up to it. It’s true.” Jason pushed Nico’s head up and grinned maliciously.

“Really? Well, my little slut, I can't wait to feel how open your asshole will be when I pound it so fucking hard.” 

Nico did not think his way through that lie. “Um, well... I’m feeling a little sore from last week’s monster cock, so how about we do something a little slow, very…”

“No, I insist! If you have such a wide asshole, it should be able to accommodate even me! Just lather this cock up in some lube and we’ll be ready to go.” Nico paled even further.

“B-but…”

“You have condoms, right? Who am I kidding, I’m sure all the guys you fucked were clean! I’ve only had sex once, and they were tested clean. Let’s get started!” Jason pushed Nico onto his back and clicked his fingers.

“One moment.” Jason ran out the doorway and came back holding his bag.

“How could I forget the lube!” Nico took a moment to give Jason a questioning look. 

“You keep lube in your bag?” 

“Why not?” Jason peeled off his jacket and shirt to reveal a six pack and happy trail, leading down to a very big treasure. He uncapped the lube and squirted some onto his hands, which traveled directly to his dick.

“Jason, I don't think…”

“Hey, lift your legs for me and put them on my shoulders, m’kay?”

“So, about taking all that dick…”

“Don't tell me you lied to me again! If that happens…” Jason leaned forward and kissed Nico’s temple. “I might punish you. Maybe some spanking?”

Nico bristled at the thought of being spanked. He may have given up enough of his pride to have someone suck his ear, but being spanked was too much. Jason began speaking again, his voice taking on a serious tone.

“Nico, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't really do “gentle”, so if I go a bit too rough, just tap my shoulder and I'll _try_ to stop.” Nico nodded, his eyes growing wider and thinking two fingers was definitely not enough to open his asshole. Jason bent down and pushed Nico's legs wide apart. His cock lined up with Nico’s entrance, slightly quivering. Jason rubbed his cock a few times up against the hole before he pushed inside.

Nico yelped and constricted his opening, pushing Jason back out. Jason didn't like that at all, as he growled and redirected his cock inside with more force. His hands crept up to Nico’s nipple, which he twisted hard. The smaller teen screamed, relaxing his asshole so Jason could advance half his cock inside.

“Please, mpph… Too much…” Nico tried to caress Jason’s face in his hand, but received air as the bigger teen rose up and nestled in even deeper in his body. Nico’s cries grew in volume, when suddenly they stopped.

Jason’s lips finally met Nico’s in a passionate kiss, trying hard to suck on the bottom lip for a second, take a breath, and repeat. His tongue was somewhere in there too, defeating Nico’s own tongue in claiming the land as their own. Nico’s hands scrabbled around at the bedsheets, the foreign object lodged down below still prevalent in his mind.

Jason’s possessive nature came out with a vengeance to grip at the back at Nico’s neck, not letting him leave or turn away. Having already been balls deep for about a minute, Jason was just trying to get Nico to accommodate him by distractions.

“S-slut, taking my big cock so well. Didn’t think you could do it…” Nico whimpered in pain, now realizing that he was in a predicament of sizeable proportions. He loved Jason inside of him, taking him roughly as if he was in a wet dream, yet kept telling himself it was too soon, too much going by too fast.

“Jason, can we just talk?” The teen in question glared up at Nico, his eyebrows raised.

“Talk? Yeah sure, let’s talk about how much you won’t be talking when I fuck you so-”

“I’m serious.” The tone of voice Nico made calmed Jason down a bit.

“Okay, what?”

“Just, don’t you think this is going by a bit too quick? I mean, we did interact fully only a few hours ago.” Jason rested his head on his shoulder, sighing heavily.

“Well, when you say “do whatever you want to me”, that doesn’t really leave much room for that debate.”

“Sorry for being sensibly horny when a certain someone’s hands were roaming my body freely. Is there any way you can at least, I don’t know, after this, talk it out a bit more?” Jason pondered that thought until a small grin appeared on his face.

“Only because I get to fuck you now.”

“How shallow of a person you are.” Jason lightly smacked Nico on the head and rolled his hips forward. Nico whined at the unexpected movement in his ass.

“I’m not as shallow as you think I might be.” What was that supposed to mean? It didn’t matter, as Jason exuberantly thrust his cock back into Nico’s ass, beginning once again his excavation.

Nico’s soft groans echoed throughout the room, sending him through waves of pleasure. Jason’s hands roamed freely, wandering towards the smaller teen’s shoulders so he could grasp them and fuck the boy under him harder. The thrusts would not cease, each one brushing against Nico’s prostate and making him dizzy with joy.

Jason growled hungrily in his throat. He stopped moving for a few moments so he could pin Nico’s arms before starting a new motion, grinding hard into Nico’s asshole. 

Nico cried out and whimpered futilely for attention. He tried to move his arms so he could touch himself before flopping back down, miserably horny. Tears formed at his eyes from the intensity of the entire fucking, threatening to leak. Jason saw his look of desperation and granted him his wish, connecting their lips.

They fought each other in tongues, prodding and forcing their way into each other’s mouth. Every single time Jason slid in and out of Nico’s asshole, the smaller boy would kiss even harder, craving the extra closeness.

Even in his sex clouded mind, Nico thought about what would happen after the sex was over. What would Jason be like? What would their relationship be, or would they become distant and only talk when it was fucking? Nico didn’t want to think of himself as just a toy, but it seemed so obvious considering his relatively little knowledge of Jason.

Jason couldn't think anything right now but to please Nico. He pulled his legs up even further and thrusted harder, his dick going even deeper now. Nico tried to his best not to scream, then failed as soon as the blue eyed devil turned them both to the side and began pulling in and out at an alarmingly fast speed. Said devil buried his head in the crook of Nico’s neck and ignored the whining and mewls around him while he wrecked his partner’s senses with his massive dick. The wide expanse of pale olive skin in front of him needed to be marked, so of course Jason took upon himself to leave some love marks of his own.

The 16 year old had never been so pleased in his life up until this moment. Having a person give themselves up so willingly through endless teasing was satisfying, very much so when the person was hot like Nico. The boy in question was now sobbing in pleasure from Jason fucking him harshly, which actually kind of frightened Jason. He didn't know if those were sobs of pleasure or of terror, and to scare Nico off after one time would be terrible. He really did like him, after all. To compensate for being mean, Jason ceased his marking with a lick to all the bites and nudged the smaller boy on the shoulder, to which he turned around for. Mid-moan, Nico’s lips were swollen and bitten to hell, but still looking pleasantly plump in contrast to his skinny frame. Jason hungrily attacked those lips with a ferocious attitude, his tongue pushing inside to its new home. The sobbing stopped for a moment before being replaced by moans of want.

As they went on for some time, Jason knew he would not last any longer in the tight asshole of Nico. His humping became even more quick paced than before. He detached his sore lips from Nico’s mouth.

“Nico, I think I'm gonna cum… I want to come inside you.”

“W-what the fuck? W-why?” Nico’s stutter was the product of not getting enough oxygen after crying. He tried getting out, but the arms were still wrapped around him. Jason’s breath harshly blew on Nico, distracting him slightly.

“Just, let me!” Nico closed his eyes and he felt a slap at his ass.

“H-hey!”

“Then don't close your eyes.” Nico opened them and all he saw was blue and black. Sharp blue eyes were directly fixated on him, lustfully dark. “I want to see your reaction.”

A few more thrusts later, Nico came. And it was incredible, his body becoming more relaxed as his release splayed across his chest.

Nico’s boneless body covered in cum lay still while Jason wrecked his body with his thrusts. The feeling of a cock hitting his sweet spot after a while made him feel tired, and his overly sensitive body was not in the mood for moving.

“Here it comes!” A flood of warm liquid filled Nico’s asshole, delivering a jolt of surprise to him. Once he figured out it was Jason, Nico whimpered and motioned his arms in a hugging motion for a kiss. Jason groaned and pulled at Nico’s hair, guiding his lips in for a passionate lip lock.

Jason retreated out of Nico’s asshole, cum slowly leaking out of his entrance. Nico looked down and finally realized what happened.

“Hey! I thought I said no cumming in me!”

“Wasn't my fault. You're just too hot not to.”

“What logic is that? It’s pretty much entirely your fault! I’m gonna kick your dick so far into your body, you will - Mpph!” Jason’s dick entered his mouth and was cleaned rather quickly and forcedly by Nico.

“Thanks for that, Nico.” Nico slapped the huge dick in front of him, earning a loud yelp of pain.

“Ow! Sensitive dick, sensitive dick down!” Jason rolled off of Nico, not before pulling him into his arms and biting his neck.

“Bad little boy, it’s past your bedtime. I got to tuck you in now like a good little babysitter.”

“Fuck you!” Nico crossed his arms and pushed out of bed. “I'm going to go clean up, you coming? We already fucked, so a shower isn't that big of a deal.” Jason nodded happily and bounded forward with way too much energy.

After the shower and changing of clothes, where Nico actually put on some underwear, they traveled back down to the theater room to talk some things out.

“So, you just fucked me into oblivion, what do you want to say?” Jason leaned back, a white shirt with a lightning bolt and some blue boxers covering his body.

“Can I do it again?” Jason screamed as Nico threw 3 pillows in succession at his face. “I'm joking, I'm joking! Sheesh, man.” Nico glared at him thoroughly.

“But anyway, you were amazing! I really enjoyed how tight you were, considering how many guys have fucked you.” Nico shook his head slowly.

“Dude, I was a virgin until you came.” Jason went silent.

“E-excuse me!? What? I thought you were serious! I-I wouldn't have acted like such a horndog if I knew, shit!” Jason ran his hands through his hair and panicked until Nico threw a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, I'm fine. I don't care that you took my virginity, I just would have liked it better if you had been a bit less eager to take it.”

“So you are not mad?”

“Only way I will be mad is if you say you won't be my boyfriend.” 

“What?” Nico deadpanned him.

“I want to be boyfriends. Dating. With kisses and dates and more fucking.”

“S-sure! I just haven’t been in a relationship for so long, I don't want to…”

“If you say you are going to disappoint me, stop. My idea of a great date is McDonald’s and some video games, so you'll be okay.”

“I just… When you said I was shallow for a person, I thought about it and I really was. I tried to get into your pants without knowing you except for one thing. The first time I ever saw you, when I arrived from California, you were getting the mail and I swear, you were wearing these hot as fuck skinny jeans and baggy shirt and my mind went blank. I wanted nothing more than to fuck you till you were screaming, but then… something passed by you. A dog, a big, black dog and a dude walking it. You knelt down and pet the dog, and that's when I saw your smile.”

“A big black dog? That must be Mrs. O’Leary, Percy’s dog. I haven't seen her for a month.”

“Well, anyway, I saw you smile and I liked it. You looked much better than your fussy self.”

“Didn't you say I was cute when I was fussy?”

“I was sort of lying. I like you better underneath me, tired but happy.” Nico rolled his eyes and punched Jason in the arm.

“Boyfriends? Cause I like you a lot.”

“Sure, let’s do that. Just one last thing before we go to sleep. Why did you need my services in the first place?" Nico shurgged his shoulders.

"I apparently went haywire last month with my anger and accidentally knocked out my neighbors eye."

"What?!"

"I swear I said sorry to Nakamura, but he shourld have watched out for the vase coming at him...

"Okay, nevermind. First order of business, sleep. It’s like 1:00 in the morning, we must have awoken 20 neighbors with your screams.”

“No, don't worry about it. I have a soundproof room from when I had a “death metal” band phase.” Jason raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“That's a very bad idea.” 

“Huh? Why?” Jason crept closer to Nico’s ear, laughing lowly.

“Because that means I can fuck you in there however I please, you helpless little boy.” Nico blanched while Jason laughed.

“Ha! Don't worry, Neeks. I won't be like that unless you want to.”

“I probably will ask you to do that before the end of the week.” Jason suddenly picked Nico up like a burlap sack and ran to his room. He was thrown on the bed in an eerily familiar fashion.

“Dude! Not yet please, my ass!”

“We are going to sleep before you, without knowing it, are getting me hornier than I already am. Now sleep, so I don't get in trouble for letting you stay up real late.” Nico shuffled under the covers before Jason did similarly, his strong arms wrapping around his chest. A leg entangled itself with Nico’s, making the seemingly cold bed much warmer.

“You know, I always thought I would be the bigger spoon when I was younger.”

“Shut up and sleep, cutie.” Nico sighed and fell back down into his pillow, hoping he would be able to move in the morning. Jason softly kissed his neck and they both fell into slumber.

* * *

**Epilogue**

“Hazel, see you next time! Equestrian camp was really fun!”

“See you next year, Sammy! I'm sorry you didn't get to meet Frank, he’s super cool.”

“Oh, your “not-boyfriend” Frank? I'm sure he’s cool alright. Make lots of Blasian babies the next time I see you!” Hazel reddened up and hugged Sammy before running back into her house, happy she didn't faint from the idea of sex. Coming back a day early was nice and all, but she was sure Nico was holed up in his room again.

Ringing the doorbell because she wanted to see Nico, she was surprised to see another face appear instead. A tall blonde guy with blue eyes answered the door, wearing jeans and shirtless. Wait, shirtless?

“Di Angelo residence, what do you need?”

“U-uh, I live here? Where is Nico, and who are you? Where is your shirt?” Blonde guy’s shimmered with recognition when she said she lived there.

“Nico, Hazel’s back! She seems to be holding food!” Nico scrambled to the door, wearing what appeared to be a long sleeve shirt and a scarf, which seemed out of the usual.

“Nico! Who the frick is this guy? I thought you would be alone? And what's with the scarf, you freaking hipster?” Nico looked unusually flustered.

“W-well, he was originally my babysitter, but now he turned into my boyfriend.” Hazel’s eyes widened.

“Awesome! I never knew you liked boys!” Nico nodded, shifting side to side.

“Well, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go and play some vid- Shit!” As he tried to run back upstairs, the scarf caught onto the door handle and unraveled to reveal lots and lots of bite marks. Jason had to stifle a laugh at the shocked expression on Hazel’s face.

“Nico, what is that?” The look on his 14 year old sister’s face was slightly shocked, but growing into something much more.

“Hazel, I can..”

“Niccólo Di Angelo, what the fuck is that on your goddamn neck!?!” Nico froze, surprised to hear curse words escape his little step sister’s lips.

“L-love marks?” Hazel nodded and she looked at Jason. He was surprised at how well the small African American girl and how she made two guys so speechless.

“You, it seems like you two know each other very well. Come with me. I'm going to talk with you.”

“Okay.” Jason looked back at Nico before he was pulled away into the kitchen.

Later that evening, when Hazel was making dinner and Jason and Nico were playing games, they got onto the topic of telling the others about their new relationship.

“Your sister is nice, but she is scary as fuck. She spent 10 minutes reprimanding me for taking your virginity.”

“True, but just wait for my step mom. She can be real bad, most likely this time included.”

“Gumbo is ready!” Jason and Nico stared at each other for a second before sharing a deep kiss, smiling afterwards and looking into each other’s eyes.

“Well then, I’m sure she won't mind the babysitter being here a little more than usual, right?”

Nico loved the word babysitter.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> Thanksgiving update?
> 
> Yeah, so some things that have been going on with Empathetic and Masking It, they are STILL GOING ON. I will not stop trying to post chapters of them. I just got sidetracked with this one idea and another one that might make some of you very, very happy. Probably will post the latter on Christmas. The other chaptered stories will get updates very, very soon, so don't fret.
> 
> This story... Woo. I spent a good three months with this in my documents for a while. Re-editing, adding on, deleting, all so I can get it really good. It's a bit shorter than I would have liked, but eh. It's good enough. Cut Me A Slice is probably one of my favorite past stories, and I love Nico/Jason dynamic, so it's whatever. Jason in this one is really OOC, but regular Jason is vanilla as fuck, I like spicing things up Anyway, tell me what to do for another one shot because I'm running out of ideas, and, as always, leave a comment and kudos! See you guys later!
> 
> Also, I know this is a stretch, but if anyone finds any fanart/comics of my stories or makes fanart/comics of my stories, please send them to me because I LOVE that type of shit. It makes me happy :3 Thank you!


End file.
